


Alice Cullen Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Alice Cullen imagines from my Tumblr account





	Alice Cullen Imagines

"Why did we do this?" Rosalie asked Alice who was watching her party like a proud mother hen.

"To be sociable and, we moved here to keep a low profile." Alice chirped. Rosalie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"How is this keeping a low profile?" She asked and Alice grinned as Jasper stopped next to them.

"We're blending in, behaving like teens and..." Alice trailed off as she caught sight of someone in the crowd.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Jasper asked and frowned as he glanced over to where she was staring.

"I think she's supposed to be mine." She said quietly before vanishing. Jasper and Rosalie quickly distracted the few startled party goers who stumbled out of Alice's way.

"What did she mean?" Rosalie asked bitterly as she frowned down at you, huddled in a corner as you waited for your friends to be done.

"I think Alice found her Singer." Jasper whispered and sighed as he went to find where she'd gone.

**********************************

"Hey! Have you done the art for our project?" Your friend asked as she jogged over. You smiled and nodded.

"I'm just finishing it up now. I did some extras just incase." You said with a smile and showed her your work.

"Wow! It looks good, i'll definitely be the best in class." She grinned and glanced at her watch. "We have a study break, you coming?"

"I'll stay here, I want to be sure I get everything." You mumbled without looking up.

You didn't notice her leave until a piece of paper dropped next to you. When you glanced at it you realised it was an intricate bird. On closer inspection there was writing so you carefully unfolded the paper to find a note.

~ Your art is wonderful~ when you glanced around you couldn't see anyone near you. The only people paying any attention to you were Alice and Jasper Cullen as they headed into the school but that was the other side of the car park.

The notes continued to appear each time you drew. Through your bedroom window, at school, in your locker even in your class. You were determined to find out who it was so you kept a close watch and at last had your chance.

"Hey!" You called as a paper bird came flying out of the woods you'd sat near during your free period. You darted towards the trees and caught Alice and Jasper rushing away. "Thank you... I was going to quit." You said quietly as you watched them walk away.

"WHAT!" Alice almost squealed and turned on her heels, marching towards you. "But you can't quit! You're going to be so wonderful, people will love you art and come from around the world to look at it." She glanced at Jasper who smiled at you when you blushed.

"I'm (Y/N)." You said, sticking your hand out for hers to shake. She seemed to tense for a moment before shaking your hand then hugging you.

"I know. I'm Alice." She smiled brightly and pulled you over to where you'd been sat, talking happily about artists she liked as she sat with you and Jasper stood watching the exchange.


End file.
